


We Never Worry, We’re Just Havin’ Fun

by naega_star



Series: baeksoo tap au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, more attempts at tap dance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_star/pseuds/naega_star
Summary: More 1920s baeksoo tap dancers





	We Never Worry, We’re Just Havin’ Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I had a rough time keeping focus with this one but I finally managed. Thanks to Carcharias for helping me with this.

“We’re gonna be too tired to practice after this,” Baekhyun groans as he moves another packed chest of ice and fish to the pick-up end of the docks. 

“We don’t have much choice,” Kyungsoo replies, shovelling ice into a crate to keep that day’s catch fresh. “If we don’t wanna blow it Friday night we need all the practice we can get.”

“Guess you’re right…” Baekhyun mumbles, sighing as they continue to work, packing and lining up crate after crate of fish and seafood. 

Kyungsoo just chuckles as Baekhyun continues to sigh and huff in the background. Dock work is hardly ideal, but it’s better money than they made picking up random odd jobs at restaurants and a hell of a lot safer than working at a factory. 

“Alright boys! No more ships coming in today. Truck crew will pick up today’s catches so the day’s over. Here’s your pay!” 

Baekhyun’s excited whisper of “yesssssss” as he receives his little envelope of cash pulls another laugh from Kyungsoo as he takes his pay as well. 

“You seem a lot less tired now that we got paid,” Kyungsoo comments as Baekhyun practically skips away from the dock. He stops at Kyungsoo’s words though, looking back and pouting. 

“Getting some dough always gives me a boost,” Baekhyun retorts, waiting for Kyungsoo to catch up to him before linking their arms together.

Kyungsoo lets Baekhyun chat his ear off as they head to Madame Moreau’s studio.

*** 

“How’s practice going for Friday? Junmyeon says we’re expecting a big crowd,” Chanyeol asks as he slides a sidecar across the bar to Baekhyun, a glass of scotch - neat - for Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo nearly chokes on the first sip of his drink as he hears Baekhyun reply, “Oh fine, we’re just working on our...synchronization.” Although Kyungsoo can’t exactly argue with Baekhyun’s description, he’s not sure if the bulk of what they did that evening could count as practice in any sense of the word. 

They’d only made it through their routine once when Kyungsoo had turned to see Baekhyun giving him one of _those_ looks. He’d barely had time to sigh and get out a “fine” before Baekhyun was latched onto his neck, clearly determined to leave a mark. Kyungsoo had repaid him in full, sucking and biting marks on his thighs before sucking him off as Baekhyun whimpered at their reflection. 

“You look awfully lost in thought Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon says, shaking him out of his reminiscing. 

“Yeah, what had you so distracted Soo?” Baekhyun asks, grin giving away that he knows exactly what Kyungsoo had been thinking about. 

Kyungsoo tips Baekhyun’s glass up as he’s taking a drink in retaliation, causing him to sputter and lose a bit of cognac. “Nothing important,” he says, returning his attention to Junmyeon. “We’ll be ready for Friday though. Who else’ll be on?”

He ignores Baekhyun pouting next to him as he listens to Junmyeon’s reply. “Your partner’s favorite flappers, and for most of the night that new ragtag jazz band that’s become so popular will be the house band. Thinking of moving some of the tables to the side, making room for people to dance later into the night.”

“That sounds like fun! I bet Chanyeol could move all the tables no problem,” Baekhyun chimes in, laughing as Chanyeol grumbles about being volunteered for more work. 

“And the Feds? Heard they’ve been cracking down lately...don’t really feel like walking outta here in bracelets,” Kyungsoo asks.   
“No worries there,” Junmyeon responds. “Already sent Minseok to pay off the local officer, the fuzz likes our place enough to turn a blind eye.”

“Everyone knows we’re good too, should bring in a lot of dames. They like a place where they can feel safe, ya follow?” Chanyeol chimes in.

“Yeah yeah, you just focus on your work,” Junmyeon answers.

“Well, sounds like you really will bring in quite the crowd, we’ll have to practice extra a lot tomorrow to iron out our routine. Give me one more drink to help me sleep tonight?” Kyungsoo asks. Chanyeol fixes him up another scotch, belatedly giving Baekhyun another sidecar and ignoring his complaints of “this tastes awfully watered down, Park.”

***

“Let’s run through it one more time,” Kyungsoo says, stopping to stretch a bit and wipe the sweat off his forehead. He’s reaching for a canteen when he feels weight against his back and arms wrapping around his waist.

“We’ve been at it for _two hours_ , can’t we take a break? Pleeeeeease?” Baekhyun pleads, pressing his face into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. 

Kyungsoo sighs, taking a drink and feeling how Baekhyun shifts only just slightly as he swallows. Easily distracted as he may be, Kyungsoo knows that Baekhyun wouldn’t complain so strongly if he wasn’t actually exhausted. “Ok...ten minutes.”

He expects Baekhyun to immediately flop on his back, or try and run to the corner store to get food. Instead, Kyungsoo feels a sharp nip to his earlobe, causing him to wiggle out of Baekhyun’s hold so he can turn around and face him. He doesn’t have a chance to say anything before Baekhyun is pulling him down to the studio floor, Kyungsoo practically falling into his lap.

“I thought you were tired,” Kyungsoo says, breath hitching when Baekhyun leans in, starts kissing his neck. 

“I said I wanted a break,” Baekhyun answers after he pulls away, bringing a hand up to cup Kyungsoo’s face. “You’re very distracting when you get all focused on the steps, glaring at your reflection. So handsome.”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo says, stopping Baekhyun’s chuckle by surging forward and pressing their lips together. It isn’t long before Kyungsoo feels hands gripping his waist, pulling his shirt from where it’s tucked into his trousers. He doesn’t mind it though, lost in the feeling of kissing Baekhyun for what feels like ages until fingers wiggle under his suspenders and he feels a _snap_ against bare skin.

Baekhyun at least has the decency to look sheepish when Kyungsoo leans back to glare at him, and Kyungsoo can’t really focus on being angry when Baekhyun’s cheeks are flushed, lips kiss-swollen. 

“So….don’t like it rough?” Baekhyun asks.

Kyungsoo just kisses him on the nose before standing back up, reaching out both arms to help Baekhyun up as well. “Let’s get back to work - that was more than a ten minute break anyway.”

Baekhyun’s murmured “You didn’t seem to mind” draws a slight laugh from Kyungsoo as he puts the record back on the phonograph and nudges Baekhyun into place as they count off the start of their routine one more time.

***

“I’ve never seen the Pearl this packed before,” Baekhyun says, peeking from behind the edge of the stage curtain. “I hope Junmyeon got enough alcohol.”

Kyungsoo laughs at how concerned Baekhyun sounds, knowing it’s less worry on behalf of the club patrons and more about whether there will be drinks available after their stage. “I’m sure he got plenty, he’s been planning this for a couple weeks now.”

He smiles as Baekhyun hums, watches him gently shake his ankles to release nervous energy. He’s about to offer up a quick word of encouragement when he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

“Take your places boys,” Minseok says. “We’ll lift the curtain in three and start the music on your cue.”

Kyungsoo notices how Baekhyun jumps a bit before hurriedly composing himself, giving Minseok an affirmative. After getting a nod from Kyungsoo as well Minseok heads back to the front of house with a “break a leg!” 

Hurrying over to Baekhyun before he takes his spot stage right, Kyungsoo grabs his hands, bringing their foreheads together. “Let’s get this done and then see about those drinks, yeah?”

Baekhyun smiles, still looking more settled, more confident, when Kyungsoo pulls away to take his spot right as the curtain starts to open. The stage lights are just bright enough to turn the audience into silhouettes, glamorous shadows waiting for the show to begin. He looks over to where the band is set up and brings his fingers up to snap.

_And...CUE_

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Josephine Baker's "I Love My Baby (My Baby Loves Me)"
> 
> Also in explanation, when Kyungsoo says "bracelets" he means handcuffs. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are much appreciated ♥


End file.
